Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood era un anterior personaje principal, protagonista y un anterior híbrido en The Vampire Diaries, jugó para el equipo de fútbol americano en la Preparatoria de Mystic Falls. Tyler también fue el principal antagonista/anti-héroe del episodio Bloodletting de la primera temporada de The Originals, donde Tyler continuó con su venganza contra Klaus Mikaelson. Tyler era un hombre lobo y se convirtió en el primer híbrido creado exitosamente por Klaus con la sangre de Elena Gilbert en su sistema . Después de que fue revivido en Home, regresó como un hombre lobo aún sin activar su maldición debido al Hechizo de Purificación Mágica. Después en I'm Thinking Of You All The While, él misericordiosamente mató a la ya moribunda Liv para reactivar su maldición de hombre lobo para poder curarse y salvar su vida. Tyler era el hijo de Richard Lockwood y Carol Lockwood, y el sobrino de Mason Lockwood quien también era un hombre lobo. Inicialmente se comportaba como alguien arrogante, egoísta y matón. Después de activar la maldición de su familia que lo convirtió en lobo, aprendió a controlar su carácter. Después de su cambio, se referían a él muchas veces como un "patán", por sus dos mejores amigos; Matt Donovan y Jeremy Gilbert. Se mostró que tenía un cuerpo atlético y gran fuerza como un ser humano. Él también tenía un mal genio y se enojaba con mucha facilidad. No entendía por qué se comporta de esta manera, al menos hasta que Mason vino a visitarlo después de la muerte de Richard Lockwood. Inicialmente después de convertirse en híbrido, el estaba extremadamente agradecido con Klaus por haberle quitado el dolor de convertirse cada mes. Sin embargo, pronto le enfureció la idea de haber sido parte del linaje de él después de que le obligara a morder a su novia Caroline Forbes. Encontró la manera de romper el vínculo señorial y empezó a ayudar a otros híbridos a hacer lo mismo. Esto ocasionó que una vez que Klaus se enterara de sus acciones matara a su madre. Desde entonces, juró que se vengaría de Klaus. Tyler, terminó en el Otro Lado, pero gracias al sacrificio de Bonnie y a la magia de Liv, fue capaz de revivir y reunirse con sus seres queridos en el mundo de los vivos. Poco después de su regreso, él descubrió que ya no era un híbrido debido a la magia de los Viajeros. Al principio de la sexta temporada, Tyler fue visto batallando con sus renovados problemas de enojo debido a su regreso como humano con el gen lobuno, y luchó desesperadamente por prevenir activar nuevamente su maldición. Finalmente, reactivó su maldición, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para evitarlo, cuando una moribunda Liv le suplicó que la matara y se salvara en I'm Thinking Of You All The While. Mientras le decía adiós a Elena, le animó a abandonar Mystic Falls y hacer lo que quisiese hacer, insistiendo en que aceptara su licantropía y aceptara ser lo que lo hace extraordinario. Así que Tyler dejó la ciudad, y se convirtió en un miembro de la Armería, hasta que Damon lo mató en You Decided That I Was Worth Saving. Tyler era miembro y fue el ultimo de la Familia Lockwood. Historia Tyler era hijo del Alcalde Richard Lockwood y Carol Lockwood, sobrino de Mason Lockwood, y nació el 10 de febrero de 1992 en Mystic Falls, Virginia. Después de descubrir que el gen lobuno corría por su familia, Tyler tenía miedo de convertirse en uno y su miedo se volvió realidad cuando accidentalmente mató a Sarah y activó la maldición. Caroline Forbes, una vampiro que no era su amiga, le ofreció su apoyo, ayudándolo en su primera transformación y preparación para su nueva vida. Tyler eventualmente se enamoró de Caroline, pero se cuestionó su relación cuando Jules, otra licántropa y amiga de Mason, le dijo que Caroline y otros dos vampiros, Stefan y Damon Salvatore, mataron a Mason. Descubriendo que esto era cierto, Tyler se sintió traicionado y se inclinó hacia sus "hermanos" licántropos. Vaciló en ayudar a Caroline cuando ella y los Salvatore estaban al borde de la muerte, lo que la hirió, y provocó que ella cortara con su amistad. Fue él quien reveló el plan de Mason de romper la maldición con Jules y su novio Brady. Luego les ayudó a encontrar la piedra lunar y a la doppelgänger. Stefan le revela a Tyler que Jules y Brady le habían mentido y que Elena moriría en el ritual para romper la maldición. Él libera a Stefan quien mata a Brady antes de que él pueda capturar a Elena, durante este tiempo el resto de la manada es asesinado por Elijah. Entonces decide abandonar la ciudad con Jules, la única sobreviviente, con la promesa de que ya no le mentiría. Después de recibir una llamada telefónica de su madre diciéndole que tuvo un accidente y estuvo en el hospital, Tyler y Jules regresan a Mystic Falls. Ambos fueron capturados por Maddox y Greta Martin, brujos que trabajaban para Klaus, y se utilizarían en el sacrificio que haría a Klaus un híbrido vampiro/hombre lobo. Tyler y Caroline, quienes también habían sido capturados para el ritual de sacrificio, fueron rescatados por Damon, quien más tarde fue mordido por Tyler durante su transformación. Tyler y Caroline eventualmente inician una relación, que empieza con problemas cuando se convierte en el primer híbrido exitoso de Klaus. Su vida se hace mucho más fácil cuando sus transformaciones dejan de ocurrir de mala gana y Tyler se vuelve muy respetuoso hacia Klaus, tratando de sabotear las conspiraciones de sus amigos contra él, lo que se revela más tarde se debe a un vínculo señorial. A través de The Vampire Diaries |-|Temporada Uno= Tyler era el ex-novio de Vicki Donovan. Él no la trataba tan bien, y parecía sentirse mal por eso, especialmente porque él nunca pudo compensarle todo lo que hizo antes de que ella muriera. Tyler tenía una rivalidad con Jeremy Gilbert por Vicki, pero han superado sus diferencias y actualmente son mejores amigos. Temporada 1 Durante la primera temporada Tyler solía ser un matón que continuamente se peleaba con su padre debido a la diferente personalidad. Tyler mantuvo una relación con la hermana de Matt (Vicki). Esto provocó una rivalidad entre él y el hermano de Elena (Jeremy Gilbert) debido a que a Jeremy tenía un interés romántico en Vicki, mientras que Tyler solo se divertía con ella. A pesar de esto Vicki siempre mantuvó a Jeremy en segundo plano y pasaba tiempo con Tyler a pesar del mal trato que este le daba a ella. Cuando Vicki murió, Tyler comenzó a sentirse mal debido al mal trato que le daba, por lo que comenzó a cambiar su actitud e intenstr arreglar su relación con Jeremy. A lo largo del resto de la temporada Tyler no estaba enterado de todas las cosas sobrenaturales que pasaban a su alrededor. Mientras en la temporada nos mostraba el carácter agresivo y poco paciente que Tyler tenía ante cualquier provocación, y hasta en una ocasión Tyler se preguntó a sí mismo porque no podía tranquilizarse y perdía la paciencia muy rápido, mientras que nos mostraba la luna llena, sugiriéndonos que Tyler era un hombre lobo. En el último episodio de la temporada 1. Mientras que los vampiros que escaparon de la tumba planeaban vengarse de los miembros fundadores, Jonathan Gilbert y el padre de Tyler, Richard Lockwood planeaban usar un aparato que Emily Bennet había creado para debilitar a los vampiros. Damon, Stefan y Elena estaban al tanto de el peligro de dicho aparato, por lo que le pidieron a Bonnie que lo desactivará, cosa que ella no hizo debido a gran odio que tenía hacia Damon Salvatore por haber causado tantas muertes, pero a pesar de esto, ella fingió haber desactivado el aparato. Richard Lockwood al estar al tanto del gran peligro que era los vampiros, fue al Mystic Grill para advertirle a su hijo Tyler y a sus dos amigos (Caroline y Matt) que se fueran a casa. Tyler desconcertado discute con su padre, pero de a la insistencia de Caroline y Matt por qué obedeciera a su padre, aceptó. Su padre le dió las llaves de su auto Y Tyler se fue, desconociendo que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida. Mientras Jonathan Gilbert puso en marcha su plan, y activo el aparato de Emily Bennet para poder debilitar a todos los vampiros que estuvieran en la celebración, debilitando a todos los vampiros, Richard sin saberlo, también fue debilitado debido a sus genes de hombre lobo, y a pesar de la insistencia de Carol Lockwood de que él no era un vampiro, fue llevado al edificio de los Gilbert para que fuera asesinado con el resto de los vampiros. Mientras tanto Tyler manejaba hacia su casa con Caroline y Matt, pero el al ser un ser sobrenatural y tener los genes de hombre lobo, fue afectado por el aparato Bennet, lo que provocó que el auto se volcará. Los paramédicos más tarde llegaron al accidente y un paramédicos al abrir el parpado de Tyler , pudo observar que los ojos de Tyler eran totalmente amarillos. Justo después de eso Tyler despertó y Caroline con heridas graves se desmayó entrando en un estado de salud grave. Temporada 2 En esta temporada Tyler toma más importancia debido a la llegada de Masón Lockwood. Después de la muerte de su padre, Tyler toma una actitud mucho más rebelde, tomando las cosas que solían ser de su padre, como se muestra en su funeral que Tyler toma sus botellas de alcohol y dice que ya no está su padre para tomarlas. Su tio, Mason Lockwood llega a Mystic Falls debido a la muerte de su hermano (aunque eso es solo una excusa debido a que el solo busca la pierda lunar que estaba en manos de su hermano Richard para dársela a Katherine). En el capítulo 2, durante la feria, Tyler y Mason se encuentran jugando "fuercitas" contra varios retadores. Damon y Stefan al pasar por ahí se dan cuenta de que Mason es una persona muy fuerte, por lo que Damon, para ver qué tan fuerte era Mason, le dice a Tyler y a todos los presentes que Stefan quiere retar a Mason. Cuando Stefan pierde y le dice a Damon que si se esforzó y que Masón realmente es muy fuerte, Damon recuerda que Richard Lockwood estuvo con él apuntó de morir debido a que el aparato Bennett le había afectado a él también, y que la familia Lockwood era muy extraña debido a que no eran vampiros. Stefan le dice a Damon que lo deje por La Paz, pero Damon no le hace caso, y hechiza a un trabajador para que se pelee con Tyler sin importar si lo mataba. Mientras Tyler estaba en el estacionamiento, el trabajador que anteriormente había sido obligado por Famon a pelearse con él aparece y comienza a provocar a Tyler a base de empujones. Tyler intenta calmarse pero en el momento en el que el trabajador lo golpea, Tyler comienza a golpearlo de regreso hasta casi matarlo, pero fue intervenido por su tío Mason, el cual noqueó al trabajador y se llevó a Tyler. Ni Tyler ni Mason se dieron cuenta de que habían sido observados por Stefan que se sorprendio al ver las habilidades de Mason. Cusando Mason comienza a esculcar toda la mansión Lockwood en busca de la piedra lunar, Tyler se da cuenta y le pregunta que busca. Mason al decirle que busca una piedra lunar porque era simplemente muy valiosa para el, le pregunta a Tyler si sabía dónde estaba. Tyler al comienzo lo engaña porque no confía en sus razones y le pide explicaciones a su tío de porque su tío era tan hábil y fuerte y de porque Tyler perdia muy fácil la calma. Masón le explica que son hombres lobo, pero que a diferencia de Tyler, él ya había activado la maldición por haber matado a una persona y le explica cómo sucedió ( mato a un amigo suyo debido a que fue obligado por Katherine Pierce para provocar a Mason y dejarse matar, debido a que ella necesitaba a un licántropo para Klaus). Mason le explica a Tyler que debe de tener mucho cuidado, que si mataba a una persona, no importaba si era en un accidente, en defensa propia o en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero que su maldición se activaría. Tyler engaña a Masón al esconder La pierda lunar pero luego accede a dársela. Poderes y Habilidades |-|Híbrido= Tyler poseía todos los poderes y habilidades de un híbrido hombre lobo-vampiro no-original. |-|Hombre lobo= Tyler poseía todos los poderes y habilidades normales de un hombre lobo no-evolucionado. Debilidades |-|Híbrido= Tyler poseía todas las debilidades típicas de un híbrido licántropo-vampiro no-original. |-|Hombre lobo= Tyler tenía todas las debilidades típicas de un hombre lobo no-evolucionado. Apariencia Física Tyler tiene ojos cafés y cabello oscuro. Su complexión es fuerte y varonil. Relaciones Richard Lockwood Carol Lockwood Tyler parecía haber crecido con una relación distante, pero de alguna manera positiva con su madre. Sólo después de la muerte de su padre, Carol comenzó a tener una relación más cercana con su hijo. Cuando Mason Lockwood desaparece de nuevo, Carol le dice a Tyler que "Supongo que solo somos tú y yo ahora". Aunque no lo demuestra muy bien, Tyler era claramente cariñoso con su madre, incluso regresando a la ciudad después de su accidente. Después de que Klaus Mikaelson mata a Carol como venganza contra Tyler por haber tratado de asesinarlo, Tyler originalmente quería venganza por la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, Tyler parecía haber renunciado a buscar venganza por su muerte y seguía afligido por la muerte de Carol. Caroline Forbes GrowingPains12.jpg Aunque eran conocidos desde la infancia, Tyler y Caroline no tenían una relación cercana ni nada que se le pareciera. Curiosamente ambos eran dos personas de importancia en la vida de Matt Donovan, siendo Caroline su novia y este su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no hay una verdadera relación entre ellos, hasta que Tyler activa por error su maldición lobuna. Caroline esta decidida a no dejarlo solo, y ayudarlo a que su transición en el mundo sobrenatural no sea tan abrumadora; y es debido a que pasan tanto tiempo juntos, que Tyler termina enamorándose de ella; sin embargo, ella sigue enamorada de Matt (a pesar de que no puede estar con él por su naturaleza vampirica) y al ser sus sentimientos correspondidos; inicialmente Tyler se hizo aun lado, luego de ser "rechazado" por Caroline, dejando Mystic Falls junto con Jules. Finalmente, luego de los hechos en el episodio "The Sun Also Risses", Tyler vuelve definitivamente a Mystic Falls y retoma su amistad con Caroline, volviéndose mucho mas íntimos. Mas adelante, luego de que Caroline se mostrara celosa en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elena, al ver a Tyler bailando con Sophie, hasta el punto de que la hipnotizo para que se fuera, Tyler la confronta enojado al respecto y finalmente terminan besándose y pasando la noche juntos. Siendo el inicio de su relación romántica. Sin embargo, durante el regreso de Klaus Mikaelson y la transformación de Tyler en "Híbrido", lo que marcan la caída en pique de esta relación. Ademas del hecho de que Klaus termina enamorándose de Caroline y a empieza a cortejar, estando aun ella en una relación con Tyler. 20.jpg Finaliza cuando Klaus asesina a la madre de Tyler y este va en busca de venganza. Desgraciadamente, entre tantas idas y vueltas, Caroline le dio un ultimatum respecto a su venganza, y si él escogía ese camino, se olvidara de ella; finalmente, Tyler escoge su venganza sobre Caroline. Mas adelante, Tyler decide recuperar a Caroline; pero después de enterarse que ella había tenido relaciones sexuales con Klaus, es incapaz de perdonarla por ello, decide no volverse a involucrar con ella. Otras relaciones Apariciones Temporada Uno *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Temporada Dos *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade '' *''Rose'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Temporada Tres *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (sólo voz) *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' (poseído por Niklaus Mikaelson al final del episodio) Temporada Cuatro *''Growing Pains'' (poseído por Niklaus Mikaelson hasta el final del episodio) *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' (sólo voz) *''Pictures of You'' Temporada Cinco *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (sólo voz) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' (poseído por Julian al final) *''Man on Fire'' (poseído por Julian/brevemente tomó control de su cuerpo) *''What Lies Beneath'' (poseído por Julian/brevemente tomó control de su cuerpo) *''Promised Land'' (sólo voz; poseído por Julian) *''Home'' (sólo voz; poseído por Julian/muerto) Temporada Seis *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada Siete *''Never Let Me Go'' (mencionado) *''Age of Innocence'' (flashforward) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Mommie Dearest'' (mencionado) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' (mencionado) *''This Woman's Work'' (mencionado) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' (sólo voz) Temporada Ocho *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' (aparece su cadaver) *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' (aparece su cadaver) The Originals Temporada Uno *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' }} Nombre *'Tyler' es un nombre unisex de origen inglés. El significado del nombre es "fabricante de azulejos". *'''Lockwood '''es de origen inglés y significa "bosque cerrado". Referencias en:Tyler Lockwood Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Familia Lockwood Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Cazador de Vampiros Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 1 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 8 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Fallecidos